If The World Of Harry Potter Was Real
by luvbooks
Summary: This is a story about an 11 year old girl, who belives harry potter to be a story. That is until an owl comes with a letter.HBP spoliers. Please review and tell me what you think, constructive critism is welcome. CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-in a queue

Sophie was an 11 year old girl who at that moment was in a queue that was lining up outside a book shop. Why they were lining up I her you ask well today was the day that Harry Potter and the half blood Prince was going to come out at midnight.

Sophie couldn't wait she loved Harry Potter all the excitement, all the danger Harry's temper it was all so good to Sophie JK Rowling was a genius who had created such a magnificent world from her imagination but how Sophie wished that JK Rowling had not imagined this world and that the world was actually real. How Sophie wished that one day soon as she was of the age to attend Hogwarts she could get a letter just like Harry had got in the first book and then she to could be sent to the magical world of Hogwarts and learn all the spells and enchantments that Harry himself had learnt.

Sophie suddenly felt someone tap her back and when she looked around she saw a very annoyed looking teenager probably about 16 staring down at her. Sophie must have done something wrong because the teenager started to shout "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT MOVING ALONG WITH THE QUEUE YOU STUPID CHILD ITS MIDNIGHT AND EVERYONE IS MOVING AND I WOULD LIKE TO GET THE BOOK TODAY SO MOVE YOUR BLOODY ARSE WHEN THE QUEUE MOVES YOU GOT THAT". Sophie nodded _how could anyone be that rude _she thought. And she walked forward.

About half an hour after the stroke of midnight Sophie was at the front of the queue the cashier gave her a copy of the Harry Potter book and Sophie gave her the money for the book. She was know holding the new Harry Potter book she had been waiting for this book to come out ever since she had finished reading the fifth book though she was hoping beyond hope that no one would die in this book as Sirius death had caused her a great deal of grief and had made her cry for h ours as his death was written in such an upsetting way.

Sophie walked very slowly out of the book shop and then she walked around the corner to where she lived with her parents and younger brothers Sophie had 2 older brothers Jack who was the closest to her age was 13 years old and Alexander was 17. Sophie thought she had the worst luck she was the youngest of three and all she had was brothers she wished do much that one day she could have a sister. When she got to the door she saw that her dad was waiting for her Sophie walked in and showed her Dad the book "look dad ive got it I am going to start reading right away"

"no you are not missy you are going straight to bed and you can read in the morning"

"but dad"

No buts bed now".

Sophie decided that it was best not to pursue this argument and went straight off to bed she was tied anyway so she might as well leave the book till tomorrow. _though I would never admit this to dad _she thought. And she got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_disclamier: i do not own Harry Potter JKRowling does i do however own any charecters that JKRowling has not used_

Chapter 2 - a letter arrives

Sophie woke up bright and early the next day. _why have I woken up so early oh yes my book no that wasn't it I swear I heard and owl hooting in here_. Sophie looked up and sure enough there was an owl a lovely tawny owl and it had a letter tied to its leg. As soon as the owl saw she was awake it came down and perched itself on her bedstead. Sophie was in complete shock she didn't know what to do. The owl suddenly as if sensing her confusion held out its leg with the letter tied to it.

"oh do you want me to take the letter from you?" the owl gave a soft hoot Sophie supposed this meant yes and she slowly removed the letter from the owls leg the letter was very heavy. "there's a lot in this letter isn't there" Sophie said to the owl though she doubted very much that the owl could actually understand her. She turned the letter around and suddenly she dropped it as if the letter was a bomb that could explode any moment. There right on the back of the envelope was the Hogwarts crest she recognized it at once as there were picture of it near the front of her Harry Potter book.

"oh my gosh I don't understand how can I have this it makes absolutely no sense".

"don't you understand it"

Sophie jumped about a foot in the air hen she heard this she looked to her door and there in her doorway was the great wizard Albus Dumbledore.

"ahhhhhhhhhh" she screamed "how on earth did u get in here? Why do I have a Hogwarts letter?"

One question at a time please miss Henton and how did you know that the letter was Hogwarts. You haven't even opened the letter yet and you are muggle born I don't understand how you could have heard about Hogwarts".

At that moment Sophie went to her book shelf found the first Harry Potter book and gave it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the back of the book. "good heavens how did you get this. This is most extraordinary"

"but its not real I mean its just made up its just a story. Well at least that's what I thought but it does look like Hogwarts exist. So this must be written after it all happens then with Harry. Has he defeated Voldermort yet please say he has then I wont have to wait for the seventh.."

She suddenly looked at Dumbledore's face it was in clear shock well Sophie thought I would be in shock too if I just found out that in the muggle world I was a fictional character.

Suddenly Dumbledore seemed to regain his voice.

"miss Henton I am amassed at these books not because I have just found out that the non magical community believes me to be made up. But by the fact that Harry potter has not even left Hogwarts bit is in his sixth year and you said something about the seventh is the sixth out."

"yes sir I brought it last night but I haven't read it yet. I do hope no one dyes though as I was in tears when sirus was murdered and he just sort of slipped under the veil it was so upsetting"

"well this is most extraordinary it is my guess that these events in Harry's life are being recorded before they happen any way back to business. As it seems you already know about Hogwarts I don't have to explain much there. But I will say this as you don't seem to want to look at your letter. To be frank by the look of your face when you saw it you could see nothing worse than having to look at the letter so I will tell you what it says"

Sophie thought that Dumbledore must be thinking that she was completely silly not opening her letter. So very slowly she bent down and picked up her letter and opened it of course she already new what it was going to say having read it so many times in her book but she did think she should make Dumbledore happy. Plus she did want to read a real Hogwarts letter and she could only read an acceptance letter once.

So she opened up the letter and saw the green writing on the yellowing parchment just like Harry saw when he finally got his letter. And this time it was not being read from a book it was really there she could see the parchment taking a big gulp Sophie looked down and read

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

She then skipped the bits about his order of Merlin as she wanted to read the rest more so she carried on.

Dear miss Henton

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry as we understand professor Dumbledore is coming to get you to take you to Diagon alley he will explain the rest.

Wait a minute that wasn't in the book Sophie thought. She looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling at her but also cradling a burnt hand _I wonder what happened to his hand_

Sophie thought. She looked up and saw Dumbledore smiling at her but also cradling a burnt hand 

"nothing miss Henton my hand is perfectly fine"

"how did you know I was thin…. Oh yes you know legimancy don't you I should learn oculmancy to prevent you just I wont learn it from snape I think I would laugh at him after reading about his worst memory"

"you do know a lot about our world. I would appreciate it if you didn't go around telling people about this I mean if voldermort found out about this you would be in terrible danger. So do you want to come to Hogwarts"

"why are you asking me such a silly question of course I want to come but how will I get my stuff to go"

"that miss Henton is simple I will take you to Diagon alley but first I think I should have a word with you parents. But I think you should tell them first so I will be back at 1 this afternoon to collect you and take you to Diagon alley until we meet again"

And with that he just disappeared Sophie stood there for about 5 minutes just staring at the spot that Dumbledore had just been standing in and then she went straight off to tell her parents what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling I do however own any characters that JK Rowling has not used.

****

Chapter 3 - we don't believe you

"MUM DAD YOUR NEVER GUESS WHAT". Sophie screamed as she ran into their bedroom. Sophie heard a sort of muffled reply, but she could not make out what it had said. So being really stupid Sophie went to the end of her parents bed and jumped on it.

"SOPHIE GET THE HELL OFF THE BED ITS 7:30 FOR CRYING OUT LOAD". came Sophie's dads voice from the other end of the bed.

"but dad this is important I have been excepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Professor Dumbledore was Just in my room and he told me that I had got a place can I go."

"Sophie it was just a dream Hogwarts doesn't exist it is just a story. You were probably so existed after getting the new book that you imagined all this. Now go back to bed "

But I didn't dream it I saw Dumbledore I saw the letter of course the letter. thought Sophie.

She ran straight out of her parents room and garbed the letter that the owl had given her just a little while ago.

Running back into her parents bedroom Sophie gave the letter to her parents. "its not a dream no one can dream up a letter can they so its real look at the letter"

Her parents looked at the letter and read it and suddenly started to laugh. Sophie could not see what was so funny about this letter. But she was soon to find out.

"good trick Sophie we very nearly fell for that I must say. I didn't know were this good at jokes." exclaimed her mother

"its not a joke why don't you believe me."

"Sophie of course it's a joke though how you got hold of the parchment and green ink is completely beyond me. But drop it know ok." said her father.

"its not a joke you will see that when Dumbledore comes and then you will believe me" and with that Sophie ran out of the room tears streaming down her face.

They will be sorry when they see that I am not lying, I cant wait for Dumbledore to come. Maybe I should start reading my book so that I may be of some use in the fight against voldermort. and with that thought Sophie got her new Harry potter book and sat on the floor and started to read.

****

Sorry this chapter is a bit short they will be longer I promise

****

Please please please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling I do however own any characters that JK Rowling has not used.

****

Chapter 4 - Dumbledore Returns

Sophie was sitting on her floor just about to start reading the last chapter of her new book. _How on earth did I manage that? _she wondered. _Maybe I somehow made my self read faster than normal if I am a witch._

Suddenly Sophie heard a load POP.

"Exactly what I would have thought too," Miss Henton.

Hearing Dumbledore's voice, Sophie ran up to him crying, as she knew that he was going to die.

"What is wrong child?" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"I have - just read, and - oh no, you can't - you mustn't - please don't go, Harry needs you -"

"Child, what on earth is wrong? What have you just read?"

"You don't know - what is to happen to you at the end of the year- "Sophie said, tears streaming down her face.

"Know what? Wait, it's about the books, isn't it? Does anyone die? Tell me child, please - I can try to prevent their death."

"Okay, it's you. You are murdered at the end of the book. You are also very weak from trying to get one of Voldemort's Horcruxes from a cave. By the way, don't bother getting it - someone called R.A.B has already taken it and destroyed it."

"What, who kills me?"

"Snape does. You are on the top of the tower telling Malfoy that he won't have the guts to kill you, and that if he doesn't then you will protect him from Voldemort. And then Snape comes up and he just says the killing curse and you die. Though I don't think he means it...I think he does it because he made an unbreakable vow saying he will protect Draco and do the task if Draco doesn't succeed."

"Well, you do seem to be proving helpful in our quest, as you have already told me that the Horcruxes are real - saving me a lot of trouble, I must add. And I can try and help Malfoy now before it's too late. That will do. But I wonder who is the R.A.B you spoke of? Anyway, back to business - did you tell your parents about Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but I don't think they believed me. And Sir, how comes you came to collect me? You can't have the time to collect everyone who gets into Hogwarts, can you?"

"I have picked you up because I have heard a small amount about these books, and I was watching you when the owl gave you the letter. I saw that you dropped it, and thought that I best investigate why you looked so scared of the letter. Anyway, let us go and tell your parents that Hogwarts is real."

And with that, Sophie and Dumbledore walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to convince Sophie's parents of Hogwarts's existence.

****

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

This is not a chapter I just want to say that my story is on hold for a bit. As I don't know what to write at the Mo also I am in the process of applying to University. Also making sure I get loads of coursework done. My teachers don't seem to realise that I have a life.

From the very stressed out

luvbooks


End file.
